A device driver program for controlling devices such as a printer or a facsimile (referred to as FAX) may be provided for each type of operating systems (referred to as OS).
In the case where the device driver program is provided for each type of OS, there is a device which, when a request is received from a client PC, distinguishes the OS used for the client PC and notifies, as a response, a location address of the device driver program corresponding to the distinguished OS to the client PC.